Alien Influence 1
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Short ditty - How alien's influenced Daniel and Vala's relationship. (presented without edit/beta – forgiveness is a virtue)


Alien Influence

spacegypsy1

~Short ditty - How alien's influenced Daniel's and Vala's relationship.

(presented without edit/beta – forgiveness is a virtue)

~0i0~

"Daniel." Vala groaned low, her eyes rolling in vexation. "How many more hours of this annoying chanting, grunting, and grinning are we expected to endure?"

"Shhh. Stop interrupting and maybe they can finish their story."

"I'm whispering to you, not them, how can that be called interrupting?"

"Because, every time you open your chatty mouth they stop and when you shut the hell up they start all over again... from... the... very... beginning!"

"Why didn't you tell me before now!" Her eyes squinted with malice.

"I just figured it out!" He barked out in a nasty tone.

The drums boomed with a malevolent beat, the grunting became more savage , the chanting grew louder. Neither Daniel nor Vala seemed to notice as their argument matched the volume of the local tribe's performance.

All of a suddenVala shot upwards with the momentum of a volcano erupting. "You are so despicable! I hate you! I don't care if we ever get a treaty – I can't fathom how you ever, ever accomplish any with the way you are. Just plain mean!" She stomp off towards the dark forest.

"Wait! Vala! Hold on a minute. Please."

Vala halted at the edge of the tree line and turned sideways, arms crossed in defiance. Lit by the glow of the large fire he easily guessed her mood. Daniel looked back at the men and women who had spent the last hour or so working into a frenzy, and apparently taking himself and Vala along! Half way to Vala, he watched as someone approached.

"We are through." One of the women came up to Daniel and said with a kind smile. "We have accomplished what needed to be done. What has festered inside of you both has come to the surface and is being healed. Good night and please take comfort in the place we have provided for you." She pointed towards the gaily decorated hut.

In awe Daniel watched the entire tribe follow the woman back towards the main village. "Huh? Wha..." As if awakening from a dream he trotted off after Vala.

"Vala?" He voiced her name with a calm whisper.

"What?" She answered coming around to face him, arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry." Cautiously, he moved closer. "I'm not sure what just happened. I know that I've been thinking about you. About how, lately, sometimes you seem so soft and vulnerable. Not needy, or weak, but accessible. It's as if the hardcore toughness you always push to the front fights to step back and balance out with the softness when we're together. I hate how when you see that in yourself you suddenly lock it away, try to cover it up with some inappropriate retort."

Vala immediately shot back, "And sometimes you actually show tenderness and you open up sincerely and expose a sliver of your heart before you pull back and snap at me with meanness. The worst part is I can see the fear in your eyes and I know it is because of me. Who I am... or was..."

"No. No. The fear you saw is... was the fear of how much I, I already loved you. Fear of losing you. Or never having had your love."

"You have it, Daniel. You've always had my love."

"Come here." He pulled her close, hugged her tight, kissed her temple.

"What was going on back there, darling? I thought you said it was a wedding ceremony. You know, with that marriage hut all decorated and the first couple to start with the dancing – or more like stomping and grunting seemed to be very intimately involved as they danced."

"Yep. A wedding."

"Whose?"

Backing up Daniel looked off towards the ceremonial residence. Sighed deeply. Bobbed his head a few times and then pointed rapidly back and forth between them.

"What? What does that mean?" She mimicked his rapid pointing.

"Ours."

"Ours? Yours and mine?" She stated grinning, twisting to and fro.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Hmph. Us? Really, Daniel. You and me?"

"Yes." Again he looked off towards the inviting hut.

"Married?"

"Yep." He reached and took her hand and headed in the direction he'd been studying.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Honeymoon suite."

"At last! This is so exciting! And I love you. What a bizarre evening. Though ending up quite nice. Don't you think?"

"Mmm, yep. Nice. Love you too." Daniel pulled back the flap and guided his bride into the lovely interior decorated with bowls of scented herbs, glowing candles and a large bed covered with a white furry blanket and flowers strewn about.

"This alien tribal wedding affords us cannabis bliss – without guilt. I'm so amazed that you agree."

"Connubial? Cannabis is..."

"Oh who cares!" Vala was pulling off her clothes as fast as she could.

"Vala. Hold up a minute. Stay right there. Let 's not rush this. I'd very much appreciate the duty of undressing you." Daniel tossed his jacket aside, then his tee shirt, his belt and pulled his boots off.

"Oh my gods! Perfect. I love this alien influence! Absolutely perfect."

~END


End file.
